Sky Ashford
Sky Silver Ashford is a character roleplayed by Lowri in World 10: School. She has recently turned 18, and is an old-blood Atari. She is the first Atari to attend the school. She has 2 human protectors, Nick and Daniel Harvard. Appearance Sky has pale skin and pale blonde hair, cut to her shoulders. Her eyes are a strikingly dark colour, almost black. Like all other Atari, she has the Mark - a scar of interlocking lines which shows that she is one. Hers is concealed near her hairline on her left temple. Personality She is passionate, determined and very driven. Once she has an idea, she will refuse to let it go. She's very adaptive, and can and has coped with a lot, from a very young age. She can often seem cold and untrusting at first, but behind this she is likeable and loving, and very protective of those she cares about. She can also be too independant, and refuse to admit if she needs any help. Abilities As an old-blood Atari, Sky possesses a vast amount of abilites inherited from her family ancestors, and her own unique individual power. She also lives from human emotions, meaning she can survive without food, air, sleep or water, but would starve if alone. She can interpret the emotions of others from how they "taste" to her. Of her family's abilities, she has displayed healing and her late mother's ability of metallokinesis. Her own unique ability is aerokinesis. Family Sky's small birth family are all dead. She was the only child of human Matthew Ashford and Atari Silver Ashford, and she comes from a powerful old-blood family on her maternal side, almost regarded as royalty within their society. However, her partial human status means that some Atari do not accept her. She was raised by the Harvard family from when she was 8, but they never adopted her and she never regarded them as her family. History Sky's mother, Silver, rejected her people's traditions and spent much time among humans, eventually choosing to marry one of them, Matthew Ashford, instead of another old-blood Atari as requested by her family. They had one daughter, Sky. However, 6 years later, the pair were attacked and murdered in their home by a gang of Atari-hating humans. Sky had been staying the night with a friend, and this is how she survived. She returned home only to find their bodies, fled and lived for 2 years on the streets, until she was found and taken in by the Harvard family. During the next decade, she formed a very close relationship with Nick and Daniel Harvard. She also was found by other old-blood Atari, and began taking her place in their society as the only living member of her maternal family. When she turned 18 and came of age, she decided to enrol at the school in order to try to draw more Atari into attending. Strengths And Weaknesses Her greatest strength is the amount of power she potentially holds, inherited from her maternal family. She's also inherited a high political position within their society, for those among them who accept her with her human father. She has protectors for life in Nick and Daniel Harvard. She's also passionate, driven and very adaptive, and has several life and street skills. However, her strength in abilities is not as strong as it should be, due to her lack of training after her parents' death, which she can never truly catch up upon. Their deaths also sometimes still trouble her, and she can have difficulty admitting when she needs help. She also has trust issues with most people. Category:Characters